The invention relates generally to hair clippers and to electrically operated hair clippers.
The invention also relates to arrangements for electrically insulating an electrically operated hair clipper.
The invention also relates to arrangements for reciprocating the movable blade of a hair clipper blade set in response to rotary movement of the output shaft of an electric motor.
The invention also relates to spring arrangements for releasably and selectively retaining a blade set holding tongue or pivot arm in an operating position and in a second position affording connection and disconnection of the blade set relative to the tongue or pivot arm.
The invention also relates to arrangements for preventing relative movement between the stationary blade of a blade set and a blade set mounting tongue or pivot arm.